The present invention relates to an authorization code for use with a secure access device. In particular, the invention relates to an authorization code for use with a self-service terminal (SST), such as an automated teller machine (ATM). The invention also relates to a secure access device implementing an authorization code to allow a user to execute a transaction.
ATMs are public access terminals that provide users with a secure, reliable, and convenient source of cash and other financial transactions in an unattended environment.
It is common for ATMs to provide users with a plurality of transaction types, including some of the following: cash withdrawal, bill payment, cash deposit, check deposit, funds transfer, check cashing, and such like. However, the most common transaction is cash withdrawal.
Many users would like to execute a cash withdrawal transaction in the shortest possible time, typically because the users are in a hurry, or because of perceived security risks in the vicinity of the ATM. Security risks may be a particular problem at certain times of a day (for example, at night) or in certain locations (for example, quiet, poorly lit side-streets).
To execute a cash withdrawal transaction at an ATM, a user typically navigates through a series of screens. The first screen is typically a PIN (personal identification number) entry screen where the user is invited to enter his/her authorization code in the form of a sequence of numbers.
The next screen is typically a transaction option screen where the user is invited to select a transaction type, for example, cash withdrawal.
The next screen typically lists pre-set transaction amounts and invites the user to select an amount.
If a pre-set transaction amount is selected, a transaction screen notifies the user that the transaction is pending, the next screen typically invites the user to remove his/her card, and another screen invites the user to remove the dispensed cash.
It takes time to navigate through these screens, which increases the length of time to execute a cash withdrawal transaction. This extended time period in which the user is in front of the ATM may cause the user to feel vulnerable to attack or fraud.